Sky High
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Bella,Edward,Jasper,Alice,Rosalie,and Emmett are starting Sky high.At first they do not get along at all.When they are forced to be partners with the one of them they hate most they become close,but will thier differences come back when SH needs them most
1. Introduction

Bpov

My name is Bella Swan. I can multiply myself.

Apov

My name is Alice Brandon.I can tell the future and control nature.

Jpov

My name is Jasper Whitlock. I can feel and change peoples emotions.

Rpov

My name is Rosalie Hale.I can shape Shift.

Empov

My name Emmett Mcarty.I can turn invisible.

Epov

My name is Edward Masen.I can read and manipulate peoples thoughts.

All pov

We all are starting Sky high and this our story.


	2. The bus

**Apov**

"Bye mom."I said

I walked over to the tree that was classified as my stop.

The bus drove up.

"Hi"I said to the driver

"Hello"he replied

I took my seat.

"Hi"a guy said

"Hi"I said turning to the window

"What can you do."He asked

"You'll see at power placement."I explained annoyed

"Ok."he said

Bpov

"Bella."My mother Renee called

"Yes mother."

"Hurry or you going to be late."She said

"Fine,I'm leaving now."I said heading out the door.

I walked to my stop and waited.

The bus drove up.

"Hello"I said walking to my seat.

We stopped at another stop.

"Is this seat taken"A guy with blonde hair said

"Hi I'm Mike."He said

"Actually this seat is taken."I said

"No one's sitting here."He said looking around

I rolled my eyes and multiplied my self so there were two of me.

"Now there is."The copy of me said

"Ooo a fiesty multiplier,I like."He said

The two of me turned to him and made a gagging noise.

"I suggest you walk away now or your gonna be beaten to pulp by a whole lot of girls."My copy and me said

He walked off.

"That's Mike the perv,he hits on anything in a skirt."A girl said

"Hi I'm Tanya."She said holding out her hand

I shook it.

"I'm a multiplier too."She said

"Do you cheerlead."She asked

"Yah"I nodded

"Cool,the two of us could probably make the whole squad by our selves."She added

"I hope I get placed in hero."I said

Epov

"Edward your gonna be late."My mother yelled

"Kay mom I'm leaving now."I said opening the door and walking out.

I walked to my stop just in time for the bus to come.

"Hi."I said

I passed a brunette girl,and a strawberry blond.

I took a seat.

"Hey dude the brunette one is mine got it."A blonde kid said

"What can you do to me anyway."I said

"I can turn into a rock monster,and you."He said

"I can read and manipulate your thoughts."I said matter-a-factly

Jpov

"Jasper your have to leave now."My father said

"Fine I'm going I said closing the door after walking out.

I stood at the stop and waited.

When the bus came, I got on and went to a seat.

"What is your power."Some guy asked

"Why do you need to know."I said

"Because see that girl over there the pixie like one,she's mine."He explained

This guy just wants a girl to hump and I feel is lust coming off this guy and disgust off the girl.

"You should leave her alone."I said

"Why the hell would I do that,that girl is probably a good lay."He mentioned

I knew that's all he wanted

Empov

"Emmett you need to leave or your going to miss the bus,and I am not flying your heavy ass up there."My sister yelled

She graduated Sky High before I was even born.

I walked out the door.

I stood at my stop and waited.

When the bus came I got and sat in the first empty seat I saw.

"Dude are you like super strong."A guy asked me

"No I'm not"I said

"Then what do you do."He asked

"I turn invisible."I said turning to the window.

Rpov

"Rose have you already shifted."My mother asked

I am beautiful,or as pervs say every time before I leave the house I turn into someone pervs wouldn't want.

I turned my self into a girl with red hair,glasses and really bad acne.

"Yah, bye mom."I said leaving

I got on the bus and took my seat.

"It's the ugly duckling that stays ugly."A couple a guys mentioned

"Bastards."I muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"What did you call me."One of them said

"I said bastard."I said smiling

"The ugly duckling has nerve."The guy said turning to his friend

I shifted back to the hot me.

"Your really gonna call me the ugl duckling when I look like this."I said he turned around and his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of the sockets.

"I make myself look like that because of guys like you."I said walking to a seat

I saw a guy open his mouth to say something.

"Do not say anything."I said

ALL POV

And so our story begins


	3. Placement and lunch

Apov

"Next stop Sky High."The driver announced

Then I realized we were about to drive off a bridge.

Then seat belts flew out and kept us to the seats as the bus began to fly.

This bus must be power resistant because I should have been able to see this.

Everyone was screaming except one guy he looked really calm.

When we arrived we got off in boat loads.

"Hi I'm Sophia Figueroa I'm the welcoming committee."She said

"Follow me to power placement."She said turning and heading to the school building.

When we reached the gym a guy greated us.

"I am coach Clapp,some off you may know me as Sonic Clapp."He said

"Ok you step up to the platform perform your power ,then I will classify you."Coach Clapp announced

Jpov

"Your up first."Coach Clapp pointed at me.

"What is your name."He asked

"Jasper Whitlock."I said

"What can you do."He asked

"I'm an empath, I can tell and change what your feeling."I said

"Prove it,pick some one to use it on."Coach Clapp said

"How about you"I asked the girl that guy wanted from the bus this morning.

"Sure."She said

"What's your name."I asked

"Alice Brandon."She said

"Ok"I said

I was sending her the feeling to kiss someone.

Then she kissed me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

Then I stopped the feeling.

Then she slapped me across the face.

She was strong for such a tiny girl.

"Sidekick."Coach clapp said

Apov

Afterwards I walked off wanting to be kissing him.

Then I saw a guy glaring at Jasper.

Then I had a vision.

_"Why don't you come over to my house." some guy said He was just staring at my boobs._

_I reconized the guy as the one who was glaring at Jasper._

I got off the platform.I walked over to him.

"What's your name"I asked smiling

"Felix."He answred

"Well then Felix you know what."I said

"What"He said

"YOU PERV."I yelled slapping him across the face.

"Since you wanna yell,why don't you explain why you just hit across the face."Coach Boomer said

I walked onto the platform.

"How many powers Miss Brandon."He asked

I held up two fingers.

"Lets see em."He said

"I only like using one of them when it's neccesary,but I'll tell you the other one."I said proudly

He nodded

"I can see the future,and Felix was being a huge perv by staring at my chest in the near future."I said

"Since you won't show us the second one,sidekick."He bellowed

"You next"Coach clapp pointed to a boy with bronze hair.

Epov

I walked up to the platform.

"Name."Coach clapp said

"Edward Masen."I said

"Ok lets see what you got."He said

"I can read and manipulate peoples thoughts."I said

"Prove it pick someone."Coach Clapp said

I really wanted to get on the blonde kids nerves.

"How about you"I asked the brunnette girl

"Whatever."She said walking onto the platform.

I was bending her thoughts to make her want to smack the blonde kid.

She walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Hero."Coach Clapp told me.

"Yes."I thought

"You."Coach clapp pointed at the brunette girl.

Bpov

I walked onto the platform.

"Name"Coach said

"Bella Swan"I said

"What can you do."He said

I multiplied my self to my maximium of 30.

"Hero."

Tanya went after me.

Her maximum was 30 like me she got hero too.

"Next up you."Coach clapp pointed at a girl with red hair,glasses and terrible acne.

Rpov

"Name."He said

"Rosalie Hale."I said

"What's your power."He asked

"I'm doing it."I said then I noticed my hair was orange when I started.

"Oh sorry."Then I changed back to the normal me.

"Can you change even to look like a guy."Coach clapp asked

I shook me head.

"sidekick."He bellowed

Then he pointed to the guy that look all calm on the bus.

Empov

"Name."Coach clapp said

"Emmett Mcarty."

"Ahh a Mcarty,your sister was a handful."He said

"Car"He yelled

and the car dropped but I moved.

"Are you insane,im not strong like my sister."I yelled

"Then what do you do."He said

I turned my self invisible.

" Like your sister,Hero."He bellowed

I walked off the platform.

Then the lunch bell rang.

Bpov

"Hey Bella,over here."I saw Tanya wave her hand at me.

I went over to them.

At the table was Sophia who I found out absorbs powers (Why isn't her name Peter Petrelli),Edward,Emmett,a girl named Angela who had super strength,a guy named Sean who could fly,and a girl named Alyssa who could control all of the elements.I also found out that Sean and Alyssa are dating.

"Hey you guys."I said

"Well towmorrow is cheerleading tryouts and Tanya told me with you guys being multipliers you could make up the whole squad.

"Look over there, sidekicks."Tanya snorted

"Who would you want as a sidekick Bella."Emmett asked

"Probably Alice,the girl who can see the future then she would know where we would need to be before it happens."I said

"I would probably choose Rosalie."Emmett said

"Is it because she's hot."Edward asked

"NO,I'm not one of those pervs like Mike I would pick her because her power is awesome and I wonder why she's not a hero."He explained

"Mike is the biggest perv ever,Bella you are very lucky you can't see his thoughts."Edward said

"Like you weren't enjoying every minute of what he was thinking."Sophia said

"What?"I asked

"Edward was thinking of you two making out."She said

"Who would you rather date,me or Edward."Sean asked

"Edward two reasons 1 your not my type ,and 2 if I said you Alyssa would kill me."I laughed the last part

everyone but Alyssa laughed.

"Smart girl."She said


	4. Detention

Apov

"Why don't you come over to my house."Felix said

I had just walked out side.

"Come on babe."He said

"Enough."I yelled

I made vines grow from everywhere.I used two to grab Felix by the ankles.

I hung him over the edge of the school platform.

"Don't struggle I would hate for you to fall"I sarcastically said

I picked him back up and dropped him.

"Pathetic excuse for a speeder."I said

"Detention Miss Brandon for unauthorized use of powers."Coach Clapp said

Rpov

"Hey babe is this seat empty."The bastard from this morning said

I was sitting at the table outside of the school.

"Yes and if you sit here the one I'm sitting in will be."I spat at him.

"How about you come over to my house."He said

When he wasn't looking I shifted into the girl that Mike the perv wanted.

Mike was right behind him,so as soon as he him with me Mike got really angry.

He looked like he was going to use his power.

Then I changed back to normal.

"Miss Hale detention for use of power for no apparent reason."Principal powers said

Jpov

"Go away Maria."I said

Some hero girl kept following me.

"But I love you."She said

"That's it."I yelled

I made so she felt she liked Mike.

"Detention Whitlock."Coach Clapp said

Empov

"Leave me alone,I will not bring you to my house to meet my sister."I yelled

Ten guys keep asking to meet Annalise.

"PLEASE"They begged

I turned invisible.

"Where did he go."They all yelled

"Deteniton Mcarty."Principle powers said

"Just like his sister."She muttered

"Shit."I thought

* * *


End file.
